Make A Wish
by Jazzele
Summary: Sakuno was just practising in the park when somebody decided to see what she was doing... FujixSakuno
1. Just A Walk

Make A Wish 

**Tok**

**Tok**

**Tok**

That was all she heard. All that she was focusing on. All that she was concentrating on.

**Tok**

**Tok**

**Tok**

Soon it became a rhythm to her mind. Like a heartbeat, only, it was a tennis ball being bounced on the wall.

**Tok**

**Tok**

**Tok**

Her eyes followed the tennis ball as it hit the wall then hit her racket. She was concentrating so much that she didn't notice somebody watching her from behind a tree.

Fuji Sysuke, the tensai on Seigaku's tennis team, was just walking through the park when he heard the sound of a tennis ball hitting the wall. Don't ask how he knew. Maybe it was just instinct. He decided to check it out and he was glad he did.

He found Sakuno Ryusaki, granddaughter to his tennis coach and the object of his affections, practicing her tennis against a wall. Her form had improved greatly and her agility as well.

'She must be practicing for the girls tennis club. She's improved greatly but I suppose that's also on account for her being in the dance club.' He thought to himself.

AN: Yes. I know what your thinking. Sakuno Ryusaki, in the dance club?!? Well guess what? I made this story and I decide what goes. Besides, wouldn't all the boys just _love _to be with Sakuno if she was in the dance club? winks

"You've improved Sakuno."

Sakuno looked behind her. "Fuji-senpai."

"Sakuno, watch out!" Fuji pointed behind her.

"Huh?"

Bang!

Sakuno was lying on the ground holding her head. "Oww…"

"Sakuno, are you ok?" Fuji rushed over to her. "I'm sorry. It's my fault. I shouldn't have called you when you where practicing so hard."

"No its ok sempai. Really." Sakuno smiled at him.

Fuji fought down the blush that was making its way up. "Does it hurt?" He touched her head to the part where it hit her.

Sakuno winced. "Just a little."

"Would you like to come to my house? It's just a block away from here. We can put some ice on your head to make sure it doesn't swell." Fuji told her.

"No its ok sempai. I wouldn't want to be a burden to you. Besides it doesn't hurt that much." Sakuno told him.

"Don't worry. It wouldn't be a problem and since it's my fault, I should help you, right?"

"Well…" Sakuno hesitated.

"Come on. Please?"

"… Ok…if you're sure…."

"I'm sure. Come on." He helped her to stand up.

Sakuno steadied herself then went to get her things. She put her bag on her shoulder then went back to her sempai. They then went off to Fuji's house.

To Be Continued.

AN: Sorry guys. I got a writers block. Because I have got _a lot _of ideas for this part and I cant choose which will be better. And it's like 10: 47 pm right now. But I'll update as soon as possible. See ya soon. Please R and R. And Happy Holidays!

Bye!!!

P.S: And yes, I know, Fuji is OOC in this chapter. I'll try and make him more like himself in the next one.


	2. Past Sunset

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Of Tennis. And yes, I know I forgot to put a disclaimer on the last chapter. Sorry about that.

On with the story…

Make A Wish

The walk to Fuji's house was relatively quiet. But it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. It was… nice. (AN: The walk I mean. Not the… Oh forget it. I don't even get it. Bangs head repeatedly on keyboard)

Sakuno felt comfortable around her sempai. And she was most comfortable around Fuji. He was a gentleman to say the least. She really didn't know why her other sempai would be afraid of him.

"So, do you like to play tennis a lot Sakuno?" Fuji asked her.

"Yeah sempai, but I'm not really that good." Sakuno said quietly.

"What do you mean? You were very good from what I saw. You just have to improve on your agility a little more. Were you practicing for the Girls Tennis Team? I heard try-outs were coming up for spots for regulars." Fuji smiled at her. " I'm sure you could get in."

Sakuno blushed. "Arigatou sempai. Grandma says that I'm getting better too…"

'Her blush is just adorable.' "Oh. Here we are." They stopped in front of a blue house that had a balcony and a garden in front of it.

Sakuno looked up. 'Wow. It looks so nice.'

Fuji held Sakuno's hand. "Come on. Let's go inside."

"Hai sempai." Sakuno followed Fuji in the house.

They both took off they're shoes in the living room.

"Come on. Nobody's home. My sister is at her friends house and Yuuta is not home yet either. My parents are also out of town." Fuji let go off her hand and entered the kitchen. Sakuno followed him.

He told her to take a seat on the chair. She did while he was grabbing some ice from the freezer.

"Oh, I'll be right back, ok Sakuno?" Fuji told her.

"Yes sempai."

Fuji went up the stairs to his room. He entered his room and grabbed a hand towel from his closet. He took a glance towards the window and saw that it was already dark.

Sakuno also looked at the window. "What time is it already anyway?" She asked aloud.

"6:55 pm."

Sakuno looked behind her. "Sempai. You scared me."

"Sorry. Didn't mean to." Fuji went back to the freezer and got the ice. He came closer to Sakuno. "Here you go." He handed the ice over to her.

"Arigatou sempai." She put the ice to where the bump was.

"And…" Fuji started. Sakuno looked at him. "I'm really sorry about the bump."

"Its ok sempai. Don't worry about it."

Fuji looked down blushing.

Sakuno remembered what time it was. "Ah. Sempai, I should go home already. Arigatou for everything." She jumped up and was walking to her things when Fuji told her to stop.

"I cant let you go home by yourself at this time of the night. I'll come with you."

To Be Continued.

AN: Ok gotta run people. Hope you like it. I'll put up the next one soon. Bye!!!

Happy New Year!


	3. A Wish Upon A Star

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Of Tennis.

Make A Wish

"Sempai, Its ok. Really. I can get home safe."

"Nonsense! What kind of sempai would I be if I let my kohai walk home this late at night?" Fuji told her.

"But sempai-" Sakuno started

"No buts Sakuno."

"But-"

"Sakuno." Fuji looked at her.

Sakuno fell silent.

"Now, lets go shall we?"

"Hai sempai."

They walked out of the house and walked on the path leading to Sakuno's house. Fuji knew how to get there due to the fact that he had went there with his team mates to see they're coach.

Sakuno looked up and saw some shooting stars crossing the sky.

"Sempai look! Shooting stars!" Sakuno pointed to the sky.

Fuji looked up as well. "So it seems." He stated smiling. "Make a wish Sakuno."

Sakuno closed her eyes and made a wish.

Fuji was looking at her as she did this. The moonlight shining on her face with the wind blowing her hair around made her look like a fallen angel.

'She's beautiful.' Fuji thought. He also made a wish on a star. 'Please, let me have at least a chance with her. And I'll make her the happiest girl anybody has ever seen. '

Sakuno opened her eyes and saw Fuji looking at her. She blushed under his intense gaze. "Something wrong sempai?"

"Nothing. Just thinking about how pretty you look in the moonlight." Fuji told her dreamily.

Sakuno's blush increased. "Arigatou sempai."

Fuji smiled at her. "We better get you home before Sumire-chan gets mad at me for keeping you out so late."

"Hai!"

They reached Sakuno's house and stopped in front of the door.

"Arigatou for bringing me home sempai." Sakuno bowed.

"It's alright Sakuno." Fuji told her. "But I want to ask you something if you don't mind."

Sakuno blinked. "What is it sempai?"

"Um…" Fuji blushed. "Are you free on Saturday?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Do you want to hang out again? I mean, it was nice talking to you and stuff and-"

"Sure sempai."

Fuji looked up. "Really?"

Sakuno nodded. "Yup. But I better get in now before grandma' gets mad at me. Arigatou for everything sempai and goodnight." Sakuno bowed one more time before going into the house.

Fuji looked at the door smiling. "Goodnight Sakuno." He left to go home.

A shooting star went past in the night sky again.

Sakuno saw this from her window and repeated her wish again.

'Please shooting star, help me find true love…"

The End

Hope you liked it. And I'm doing an offer here. Send me a review if you want on a story on Sakuno/Your Choice. Give me what details you would want and I'll try my best to make it for you. And NO Kabaji pairs. Kapish? Bye

Happy New Year!!

PS: And to all my reviewers, thx for the comments. And to Reviewer, thanks for the tips. I'll be sure to try that out for my next stories. Although I'm only 12 so I'll try my best to follow your advice.


End file.
